<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>how Ankh tries to say "I love you" by Kibounohane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458405">how Ankh tries to say "I love you"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane'>Kibounohane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider OOO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:28:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Remember when you asked me if Greeeds do fall in love?"</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ankh/Hino Eiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>how Ankh tries to say "I love you"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ｗhat Ankh says and what Ankh means are often different things.</p><p>And there are things he can't say, things that just won't pass his lips.</p><p>
  <em>Thank you, Eiji.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm glad it was you I chose, Eiji.</em>
</p><p>Eiji had realized it the moment he gnawed on the fish by the river at sunset, turning it in his hand, realizing how his sense of taste was slowly fading away. That moment when he finally understood why Ankh loved popsicles so much. </p><p>
  <em>"Why didn't you tell me sooner.. I guess you couldn't"</em>
</p><p>There were a lot of things Eiji wanted to tell Ankh that day.</p><p>It's in the way Ankh acts. How his eyes focus on Eiji when they talk, how his features have become softer around Eiji with the time.</p><p>He's not sure Eiji notices with all that's happening and how he's changing himself.</p><p>At some point, Ankh feels he wants to let Eiji know.</p><p>Words are hard for him, so he acts. Grabs the other by the collar and stares at him. But his gaze is soft, almost vulnerable.</p><p>Eiji's eyes widen and he naturally thinks there is something that upsets Ankh, like a lost Core Medal or something.</p><p>Usually, it would be like this. Ankh taking it out on him and Eiji taking it.</p><p>But Ankh's gaze is different now, and it's like time freezes around them.</p><p>"Eiji.." Ankh whispers, not knowing what to say, incapable of putting his feelings into words and getting angry over it.</p><p>The grip loosens and Ankh looks away. His pride is so high. He is facing the small window of the attic, inwardly a little earthquake. </p><p>"Thank.. you" he then utters, blushing a bit, hoping Eiji won't see it.</p><p>Eiji smiles and puts a hand on Ankh's shoulder, having him startled a bit. Back in the day, he would have pushed him away.</p><p>"Don't you dare to get killed," Ankh hisses, but what he means is</p><p>
  <em>I don't know what I would do without you. I got used to being around you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> I like you.</em>
</p><p>"Of course," Eiji replies with his usual enthusiasm, but it's faded away compared to before. He can try to pretend in front of Ankh but it's useless. </p><p>Ankh turns around and grabs Eiji's shoulders, almost gentle. </p><p>His eyes are big and look vulnerable, and he looks at Eiji like he wants to look through him. </p><p>He's reminded of the day in the woods where he yelled at him to help him, and he remembers how hard it was for him to utter those words. </p><p>The longer he holds onto Eiji like this, the more his feelings are swelling up inside him, crawling to the surface. </p><p>"Remember when you asked me if Greeeds do fall in love? Well, generally we don't. But it seems I do." </p><p>Eiji stares at him and it's almost like Ankh can see and hear Eiji's brain working on trying to process what he just said. </p><p>Eiji squeaks and pulls Ankh by the shoulders then with Ankh frowning. </p><p>"Are you saying.. Eiji begins slowly, a bit more serious in his expression now, "you fell in love with someone? That's amazing! Who is it?"</p><p>Ankh rolls his eyes and let's go of Eiji. </p><p>Eiji gets excited, shaking Ankh softly but Ankh scoffs and pushes his hands away. </p><p>"Come on, please tell me!" </p><p>Ankh snorts despicably. </p><p>"If you can't figure it out yourself, I won't tell you." </p><p>Eiji pouts. </p><p>Ankh gets closer to his face, a little more cocky now, and let's his clawed finger stroke over Eiji's chin. Maybe Eiji doesn't really need to know if he's that dumb. Maybe it's more fun like this. </p><p>Ankh grins as Eiji shivers softly at the sensation before he suddenly lets go. </p><p>"Let's go, Eiji. It's Dr. Maki."</p><p>Eiji pouts, not without suddenly feeling all warm and hot and flustered and not knowing why. </p><p>Ankh storms out of the room, Eiji grabbing his jacket and running after him. </p><p>"But you still haven't told me who it is!"</p><p>
  <em>You, you idiot. </em>
</p><p>Ankh sighs. "I said I won't tell you!" he yells as they run out of Cous Coussier where luckily, it's closed and noone is there. </p><p>But maybe he will, eventually, Ankh thinks to himself as he pushes the door open, the fresh autumn air awaiting him. </p><p>Eiji can also be pretty nagging. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>